Amor
by Mergie
Summary: El significado del amor, una extraña manera d comprender el sentimiento..ShiaxTen,,,, nada inpirada en el sumary... jeje XD, dejen rewiews.


**Amor**

**Fan fic Pita ten**

**Por Mergie.**

**Cáp.1: La verdad...**

**En un salón, después de que la clase había terminado, Ten y Koboshi estudiaban... Cuando una chica entro al salón, le dio una carta a Ten y salio corriendo...**

**-Parece que eres un imán para las chicas ¿Qué harás?- dijo Koboshi.**

**-Naturalmente la rechazare, no puedo darle falsas esperanzas...- dijo Ten.**

**-¿No será que alguna chica te gusta?- dijo Koboshi y se rió.**

**-Como crees...- dijo Ten y comenzó a pensar en voz alta:**

**- Shia...- exclamo. E inmediatamente Koboshi se paro y le grito señalándolo con cara maliciosa:- ¡Te gusta Shia!-.**

**-¡¿QUÈ!- grito Ten.**

**Y Koboshi empezó a correr hacia lo de Shia y Misha para contárselo, mientras que Ten la seguía para evitar la catástrofe. Una vez allí, ni bien Koboshi entro, le grito a Shia: -¡Ten esta enamorado de ti!-. Justo cuando termino la frase, Ten abrió la puerta y una de esas gotas de sudor clásicas del anime callo de su cabeza. **U

**Cáp.2: ¿Qué?**

**-¡El te ama!- repitió Koboshi y Ten que yacía inmóvil en la puerta se ruborizaba cada vez más. Shia lo pensó un momento miro hacia el techo y exclamo:-¿Ama? ¿Enamorado? ¿Y qué significa?-. ?**

**A Ten y Koboshi les cayeron gotas de sudor y Ten para detener la muy probable explicación de Koboshi empezó a reír y dijo: **

**-Jajaja, muy bien, suficiente, mucha información en un día ¿Verdad? Gracias Koboshi, es suficiente. Adiós Shia- y se llevo a la pequeña rubia que gritaba:-¡No puedes sacarme a la fuerza!-.**

**Cáp. 3. Significa...**

**Esa misma noche, Shia había salido a hacer las compras, cuando volvía, y casualmente pasaba frente a la casa de Ten, de un callejón aparecieron dos sujetos...**

**-Che chiquita dame la guita ¿Si?- dijo uno de los sujetos, que eran ladrones.**

**-Claro que no- dijo Shia algo asustada.**

**-Si, si, eso dicen todos- dijo el otro sujeto y la empujo contra la pared del callejón, y ella dejo caer lo que había comprado.**

**Los sujetos estaban dispuestos a golpearla para sacarle su bolso, de hecho la estaban por ahorcar cuando grito. Ten que estaba en su casa escucho y bajo a ver que pasaba...**

**-¡Déjenla!- grito al ver que la estaban matando.**

**-Ten...- susurro Shia y se tumbo en el suelo cuando los sujetos la soltaron y se volvieron hacia Ten.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Tu debes ser su noviecito!- dijo uno. (Golpe bajo)**

**-No... Solo déjenla en paz- dijo Ten dispuesto a pelear con ellos.**

**-Ah y por que tu dices; "déjenla en paz" ¿Nosotros lo vamos a hacer? Si, si, que risa- dijo el otro sujeto.**

**Y entonces Ten y los sujetos comenzaron a pelear. Claro que Ten era fuerte, pero era joven y los otros tipos eran dos y parecían boxeadores. Ten callo, estaba desangrándose y uno de los tipos dijo: -¿Tanto la amas como para sacrificarte por ella?-.**

**-... Si...- dijo Ten que parecía morirse en el piso.**

**-No queremos matarte- dijo el otro tipo y le saco la cartera a Shia. Luego se fueron.**

**Shia que tenía el cuello rojo, pero no estaba mal ni nada, fue hacia donde se encontraba Ten. El estaba tumbado en el suelo, ella se agacho y le recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas...**

**-Ten...- dijo Shia.**

**-Lo siento- dijo el y se desmayo. Shia empezó a llorar y lo beso. Una luz envolvió a Ten y maravillosamente sus heridas y la sangre desaparecieron. (Ósea el hecho de que Shia sea un demonio no significa que no pueda curar como los Ángeles, no discriminen loko!)**

**Ten abrió los ojos y vio los ojos llorosos de Shia, esta lo abrazo con una felicidad y una sonrisa indescriptible y le dijo al oído:-Que bien que me ames, que bien que estés vivo- cuando por fin Ten comprendió todo, correspondió el abrazo. Tal vez el significado de Shia sobre amor no fue el más acertado pero si el más correcto para Ten.**

**Fin.**

**Comentarios: **

**Bueno este fic en realidad es + por que amo la pareja ShiaxTen que por tener una buena idea y escribirla... Se lo dedico a mi hna, cam y a mi amiga flor! **


End file.
